Primetime Game Shows on IBC-13
January 16, 2015 John Estrada of Takeshi's Castle and Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? In 2000, Viva Television, after acquiring VTV (Vintage Television) and its primetime programming contract with IBC, brought in the two game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? in 2000 and The Weakest Link in 2001 are originated in the United Kingdom. When the network battle of the game shows continues, IBC-13 has now joined the fray. The network has acquired what it called "the three kings" of primetime game shows. On primetime slot, the much-awaited Takeshi's Castle (Monday to Friday at 5 to 5:45 p.m.) returns for a new season with a new host John Estrada, follows on weekend with the new seasons of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sunday at 7 to 8 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano. Meanwhile, beggining to gear up for stiffer competition as IBC strengthen its hold on the audience. Of the three, John's hosting stint on Takeshi's Castle marks his homecoming of sorts to IBC-13. That's why he also became the top choice of the network executives to host one of its three game shows to be launched this month. John known as Takeshi with Rica Peralejo and Hans Mortel as Iwakura providing the commentary with a gravelly Japanese accent, which was later dropped in favor of their natural voices. The Filipino production crew also developed on their relationship, with Iwakura often trying to trick Takeshi on several occasions. One episode which resulted in the contestants' victory was even written as Takeshi's worst nightmare; when Iwakura finally wakes him up, Takeshi is so traumatized that he asks to call off a scheduled taping. The names given to most of the challenges are translated from their original Japanese such as "Devil's Maze" for the Honeycomb and Square Mazes, "Flying Mushroom" for Mushroom Trip, and "Sumo Wrestling" for Sumo Rings. Arellano, on the other hand, who is hosting the throwback show Retro TV and now is IBC's game show, which can give the game shows in rival networks tough competition. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800.000. Arellano says Is that your Final Answer?, will doing the project of IBC 13 to have hosting the primetime quiz show as doing well. Meanwhile, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? has definitely upset programming executives at the country's two biggest networks. The show is, once again, forcing them to analyze their programming thrusts with Millionaire's ratings as basis. The famous quiz show from the UK enjoys a stellar selection of presenters all over the world, who are known noy only for their hosting flair but also for easy interaction with the interaction with the contestants and the ability to put drama into every question and became a phenomenal hit across the globe where the lights, sounds and tension really matters. It revolutionized TV viewing in the country and inspiring copycats to put up their own game shows. At stake in the show is the prize of P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will join the mini-WW2BAM game via 8888 for Globe and Touch Mobile users. Filipino citizens of legal age who wish to join the contest can dial PLDT Premium Phone service number 1-908-1-000-000. As a parting shot, Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV, had this to say during the press con: "And so, korek kayo d' yan, game na kami, many want to be millionaires in the battle of the game shows." It's the season of game shows on Philippine TV. That should give the Filipino audience a reasn to be "superstar." These local editions of Takeshi's Castle, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz are the franchied in the United States and United Kingdom for new seasons. IBC-13's competition offers prizes as high as P2 million (P1 million in the case) when the network is hoping that Kapinoy viewers will be attracted by the interesting formats of its game shows. Besides, most of the time, they going to head to head with the other networks. Watch out for announcements of audition dates on IBC and in leading newspapers are Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar to be held at the studios and offices of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City.